A Super Smashin' Halloween
by Gnat1
Summary: Halloween has come, and that means more chaos for the Smashers. What starts out as a simple trick-or-treat outing becomes a night of haunts, horror, and slendermanphobia for Ness, Lucas, and Toon Link. Will they survive against two very, VERY creepy characters hailing from the heights of creepypasta, or just die of heart attack? Only reading will give you the answer... (CRACKFIC)


**Gnat1: Ladies and Gents, Gnat is here with another chapter in my holiday series! Some of you might remember "A Super Smashin' Christmas" and/or "A Super Smashin' Easter", well, I'm bringing another one to you :D**

**For those that are following me, you've probably noticed the message I posted on my bio, saying that this will be the only series I will continue for a while. That is because I am just SO. DANG. BUSY. This really is the only series I can continue atm, so please enjoy.**

**VvVvVvV**

The full harvest moon had risen. It loomed over the blackened land  
silently, spreading it's orange glow across the earth. It was  
Halloween, but not just any Halloween. In the world of videogame  
characters, things are greatly exaggerated, and this includes  
holidays. While most didn't know it, this night wouldn't end like a  
regular Halloween evening. No, this was the night that all horrific  
myths came to life. The moon shone it's light with an even fiercer  
glow as the distant howl sounded across the twilight horizon. Out from  
the shadows they rose, once again. This was their night. Their night  
to spread terror and fear...

_**~A Super Smashin' Halloween~**_

Ness yawned as he dragged himself down the street, a Batman costume  
equipped and a bucket full of candy in hand. He was never a big fan of  
Halloween himself, but his two friends, Lucas and Toon Link, loved it.  
It was for that reason that he had been dragged out to go  
trick-or-treating with them. Lucas was in what looked to be a ninja  
outfit, and Toon Link was dressed up as some sort of psychotic-looking  
reaper.

"Hey, um... did we get lost?" Lucas asked, as he didn't reconize the  
name of the street they had been walking down.

"Nah, we're on Metroid Lane now, right? Mushroom Road is just around  
the corner, which means that we're not too far off from where we left  
the others." Toon Link replied as he walked down the sidewalk  
casually. He didn't seem to notice the sudden lack of people. Fellow  
trick-or-treaters had been scrambling up and down all the streets just  
a few minutes ago, but now it just looked... empty.

"...Hey, the streets just look empty." Lucas stated bluntly.

"The author already said that..." Ness pointed out.

_CRAAAAAAACK._

Toon Link froze. "...Crap! You almost broke the fourth wall! Dude, lay  
off, okay?" he said to Ness, fully freaked out.

"Fine, fine. Sheesh." Ness replied.

"...Hey, what is that?" Toon Link then noticed a small scrap of paper  
taped to the fence outside one of the houses. He walked over and  
pulled it off.

"Hey, whatja find, Toon?" Lucas asked as he and Ness came over to see.

Toon Link didn't reply as he looked at the strange message, written  
messily across the yellow note:

_ALWAYS WATCHING, NO EYES._

"...Huh." the three of them said in unison.

It was really weird...

...

What a strange note...

Hmm...

Why was it there...

...And who left it there...?

"...WELP, this is nothing useful, c'mon guys!" Toon Link suddenly  
exclaimed, stuffing the note in his pocket. "Let's check this  
house."

The three of them walked up to the house the fence was surrounding,  
and Ness knocked on the door. After a few moments, Ness knocked again.  
No answer.

"Look's like nobody's home. Let's hit up the other places." Lucas suggested.

Oddly enough, the next house didn't have any answer, either. Nor did  
the next house, or the next house, or the house after that...

In fact, it seemed like EVERY house on the street was empty.

It wasn't until the last house that their knocks were finally  
answered. An old-looking man opened the door and stared down at them.

"What... what do ye want...?" he asked slowly.

"Um... trick or treat?" came Toon Link's reply.

The old guy just stared at him, kinda like how an idiot stares down at  
the giant spike pit he's about to dive into headfirst. You know that  
stare? Yeah, I thought you would.

After a few minutes of purified, 100% nothing, the man began mumbling  
something quietly. The three Smashers strained their ears to hear, and  
this is what it sounded like:

"Don't poop, or zit bakes you."

"...Who's Zit?" Lucas asked. "And why would he bake us if we poo-"

"No, you fool!" the man shouted angrily. "Don't _LOOK_, or _IT TAKES_ you!"

He flung a note into Toon Link's bucket, before slamming the door.  
They stood there for a minute, unsure what to do.

"...Weirdo." Toon Link finally concluded.

"What did he say?" Lucas asked, picking up the note. "Oh... _Don't look_  
_or it takes you_. Says it right here on the paper."

Ness blinked. "You know what? This is kind of weirding me out. What do  
you say we just head back?"

"Aw c'mon! We don't have enough candy yet!" Toon Link protested almost  
instantly.

"I'm kinda freaked out, Toon. We should go back." Lucas replied.  
"...Besides, your bucket's overflowing with candy already."

"Fine, fine..." Toon Link sighed and turned away from the house to  
look down the street.

His eyes suddenly widened. A short distance away, peering out from the  
shadows of an old wooden house, was a strange figure. He was tall, and  
wore what appeared to be a tuxedo. He had no face, and his head was  
completely, blankly white. Even stranger were the tentacles protruding  
from his back. However, the most noticable strange feature was how  
thin he was.

To be more specific, how _slender_ he was.

Toon Link stared, wide eyed. Although the figure lacked eyes, he  
seemed to be staring right back at him. Now, Toon Link was known for  
being brave and reckless. He often laughed in the face of danger. He was, in fact, a hero. But he still did have a  
slight fear of creepy guys with no faces staring at you.

...And it was for THAT reason, that Toon Link screamed his head off,  
sounding worse than Palutena in the Kid Icarus animes.

Ness and Lucas jumped and whirled around.

"WHAT THE HECK, TOON?" Ness exclaimed, his hair standing on end.

"DERESASKINNYCREEPWITHNOFACESTARINGATMEH!" Toon Link shouted back.

Alas, the figure had vanished.

"Toon... nobody's there." Lucas said as he and Ness began walking down  
the route back to the Smash Mansion, dragging Toon behind them.

"Nonononono! I saw him!" Toon said, scared beyond belief.

"Saw who?" Lucas asked.

Lightning suddenly flashed, and before them stood the figure.

"...That guy." Toon replied.

The figure cleared his throat. "Hey, um-"

"AAAAAAUUUGGHHH! IT TALKS!" Ness screamed.

"HOLYCRAPHOLYCRAPHOLYCRAPHOLYCRAPHOLYCRAPHOLYCRAP! " Toon  
exclaimed as the three of them bolted away.

"WHATWAZADAT?" Ness shouted.

"SLENDERMAN!" Lucas replied.

Ness and Toon stopped.

"Wait... how do YOU know what his name is?" Toon asked.

"Oh... I dunno..." Lucas hesitated. "I um... read creepypasta?"

Ness and Toon stared at their pyschic friend, before bursting into laughter.

"Are you kiddin' me? You actually read that bull?" Ness asked between laughs.

Before Lucas could respond, Slenderman reappeared behind them.

"Oh... we forgot to scream and run." Toon realized, before they all  
screamed, and ran.

They ran as fast as their bodies could carry them, before bumping into  
a familiar blue hedgehog.

"SONIC! GET US OUTTA HERE NOW!" Lucas shouted as they all piled on  
top of the Mobian.

Sonic didn't reply and sped them back to the mansion instantly.

Upon reaching the Smash Mansion, the three collapsed on the ground, trying to catch their breath.

"Thanks, man... we owe you one..." Toon panted. It was then that Sonic  
turned around, showing his face for the first time since they ran into  
him.

His eyes were black where they should have been white, and his pupils  
glowed with a dark red. Sharp teeth curved up into a twisted grin, and  
he seemed to be crying out blood, which stained his gloves and the  
rest of his upper body.

"...You're not Sonic, are you?" Ness asked.

The creepy-Sonic-looking-thing grinned. "Eh heh heh heh! No, fool! I  
am your doom!"

Toon Link blinked, unimpressed by this monster that was obviously  
inspired by Sonic. "You're... um... kinda bloody." he pointed out.

The creepy-Sonic-looking-thing laughed. "It represents my thirst to  
kill! You won't escape me!"

Ness stepped away. While this guy was obviously creepy, he didn't seem  
to be scaring them nearly as much as Slenderman had. "Right... who are  
you?"

The newcomer grinned widely, showing off yellow, dirt-filled,  
unbrushed teeth. He took a deep breath before answering, in his most  
dramatic tone,

"I... am... GOD."

Toon Link was obviously disgusted. "EWWWWWWW!" he exclaimed. "GEE  
WHIZ, HAVEN'T YOU HEARD OF BREATH FRESHINER? Holy crud! You've gotta  
be the grossest god I've ever met!"

"This is getting really random..." Lucas mumbled.

The creepy-Sonic-looking-thing was, as could be seen, bothered.

"Look, kids, you're s'posed to be scared of me? Aren't I scary? Of  
course I'm scary! Right?"

"Eh, kinda. You really look more like a giant blue zombie they show on  
kids' tv." Ness replied.

Creepy-Sonic-looking-thing looked very depressed.

"Aw man... I worked forever on my scariness!" he sighed and sat down on a rock.

Five minutes of awkward silence passed, before  
Creepy-Sonic-looking-thing turned to the trio and introduced himself.

"Sonic-exe , random Halloween ghoul and creepypasta phenomenon." he  
said, offering out his hand.

Ness blinked. He wasn't expecting this. "Erm, hi... I'm Ness, this is  
Toon Link, and Lucas." he introduced, shaking Sonic-exe's hand.

Sonic-exe nodded. "Lately, I've been trying my hardest to scare  
people, but it never works... What am I supposed to do?"

He sighed, before suprising all of them with a very, very loud shout.  
"WHAT DO I DO?" he then burst into dramatic sobbing.

Lucas didn't acknowledge Sonic-exe's self-pitying. "Sorry, but we've  
been scared enough tonight. After running across Slenderman, you don't  
surprise us as much."

Sonic-exe sighed sadly, before putting on a pair of glasses. "...Does this  
change anything?"

"OMAFOOPIN'NAYRU!" Toon Link exclaimed. "RUN! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"

Toon, Ness, and Lucas shot off with cartoon-like animation into the  
Smash Mansion.

Sonic-exe blinked and adjusted his glasses. "Wow... it worked. Hey,  
guys! We get to go scare people now!" he announced, turning to a large  
group of shadowed figures.

Loud groans came as a response.

VvVvVvV

Meta Knight wasn't sure what to do with the three boys that came  
screaming into the living room and hiding behind the couch. He had  
asked them what the problem was, and he received a mixed ramble of something that involved potatoes... or was it monsters? He didn't remember.  
remember. He was about to ask more specific questions when Lucas  
Lucas suddenly grabbed his shoulder.

"META! WHERE'S THE OTHER SMASHERS?" he asked desperarely.

"They're uh, still downtown. Why?"

"...Why? WHY? THERE'S A SLENDERMAN AND A CREEPY SONIC THING WEARING  
GLASSES OUT THERE!" Toon shouted.

Meta Knight sighed. "You kids have a large imagination, are you aware  
of that? Not even I imagined such things when I was younger..."

He sighed. "But by the by, what was this Slenderman like?"

And that was about when Slenderman appeared behind him.

"...Hi." Slenderman greeted.

"Good Lord!" Meta Knight exclaimed. He stood there for a moment,  
before bolting down the hallway, followed by Toon, Ness, and Lucas. As  
they ran down, screaming and waving their arms frantically about, they  
realized that they were headed directly towards the janitor's closet.

Reaching the door, Meta attempted to swing it open, only to find it locked.

"Gah! Open! Open! OPEN!" he exclaimed, pulling on it. It never occurred  
to him that he could easily break it open with his sword.

"PK Fire!" Ness exclaimed, setting the door ablaze, but not opening it.

Toon then took his attempt after dumping water over the flames. He  
walked up and knocked on it.

The door then opened, revealing a peppy Waddle-Doo, who was apparently  
the janitor.

"Yes? How can I help y-"

He was then promptly run over by the screaming Smashers. The door to  
the janitor's closet slammed shut, and inside could be heard hushed  
chatter between the four Smashers. Most would believe that they  
discussed how they could defeat the rampaging Slenderman. They could  
plan a trap, or encourage bravery amongst themselves, and then plan a  
trap, or just create weaponry.

"Omigosh! That was so freaky! Whaddawedo? Whaddawedo?" Toon asked desperately.

"Simple. We sit here, and pray Slenderman doesn't find us." Meta Knight replied.

Of course, they really didn't speak of anything they could do to help  
with the situation. How brilliant.

Lucas suddenly jumped up, having made an astonishing discovery. "Look!  
If I step on this sponge, it makes fart noises!"

The other three Smashers began chuckling, that is, until Slenderman  
came and threw the door open.

"AAAAAAAUUUGGGHHH!" Meta Knight crapped himself as he jumped up and  
swung his Galaxia sword out, slicing Slenderman's head clean off.  
However, as it turned out, Meta didn't slice off his head, but  
instead, a white mask. This could only mean Slenderman wasn't exactly  
Slenderman, something fishy was going on, and Slenderman's identity  
was revealed to actually be...

"...GANANDORF?" Meta, Lucas, Ness, and Toon all asked in unison.

Ganandorf sighed and ripped off his tuxedo and fake tentacles, them  
being replaced by his regular appearal. "...I see my costume freaked  
you all out?"

The four were speechless. The first one to find the correct words of  
response was Ness.

"WHAT THE # $%, MAN? YOU ALMOST GAVE US A HEART ATTACK!"

"Yeah!" Toon agreed. "Couldn't you have at least told us you were  
dressing up as Slenderman? And why the crap were you following us in  
that creepy way?"

"Well, Toon dropped his wallet, I was just going to return it to you  
guys... guess I should've taken my costume off..."

"YOU CAN BET YOUR TRIFORCE YOU SHOULD HAVE! Oh, and thanks for my  
wallet." Toon replied, snatching said item out of Ganandorf's open  
hand.

"I'm still confused... why did that old guy say there was a Slenderman  
out there? And what about the notes?" Lucas asked.

Ganandorf chuckled. "I... kinda bumped into him, and he didn't seem to  
get that it was a costume. I set the notes out to scare Fox, but it  
looks like you guys and the old man got some of them."

Suddenly, the living room wall was blown open, and Sonic-exe zipped  
in, followed by werewolves, zombies, and other creepypasta monsters.

"Hi guys! I hope ya don't mind, but since it's Halloween, we kinda  
need to scare you... then rip you apart." Sonic-exe announced  
cheerfully.

Before the five Smashers could react, the army of ghouls charged forward.

"...We should run." Ness suggested.

"We should." Meta agreed.

...

...

"...RUUUUUUUUNNN!" Toon announced, sprinting down the hallway.

Toon led the others down the hall quickly and into the storage  
basement. The monsters were right on their tails, and Ganandorf nearly  
slammed the door in Sonic-exe's face. He then bolted the door shut and  
turned to the others.

"Quick! Gather Beam Swords! Lazer Pistols! Sandbags! Smashballs!  
Any item or weapon you can find! It's our only chance to destroy  
these things!"

"But we don't have any! They're all used up! The last tournament was  
what, five years ago? We used everything up a long time ago!" Meta  
replied.

"Dang it! Why can't Sakurai speed up work on SSB4?" Lucas asked aloud,  
throwing his hands up.

A zombie arm broke through the door and began clawing it apart. Ness gulped. Everyone started to panic. They knew this would be the end. The door  
began to break down, as a fierce roar rang through the mansion.

"...I found something!" Toon jumped up and held an old, dusty Assist Trophy.

"Quick! Use it!" Meta urged.

Now the Smashers had some hope. Maybe, just maybe, if the Assist  
Trophy gave them something good, they could have a fighting chance  
(literally) against the monsters.

...Though, it never really occurred to them that they were Smash  
Brothers, and could probably cream these creeps in less than a minute.

Of course, since the author of this story clearly wants the five  
protagonists to be scared, he decided to ignore that fact.

Anyway, there was a flash of light before the Assist Trophy exploded,  
revealing their new fighting sidekick:

...Resetti.

"AAARRRGGHHH! WHY? Why did it HAVE to be Resetti?" Ganandorf shouted in agony.

Resetti did his normal thing, which was to talk on and on and on,  
while the five Smashers swore and cussed and shouted things that  
shouldn't be listed.

Suprisingly though, Sonic-exe and the other monsters stopped to listen  
to the gopher.

"Whoa man... this thing is like... flowing out words of wisdom!"  
Sonic-exe said in awe.

Resetti didn't shut up, and continued on.

"...Y'know, way back when I was just a baby, there was this hot dog  
salesman that always got hit by a car. So when I was about twelve, I  
said to him, 'WANNA GET HIT BY THIS?' and I slammed my baseball bat  
right into his side! Ahaha! Good times! I also should probably tell  
you guys the long boring story of how I got into this game. Well  
y'see, since everyone said that the new Smash tournament was coming,  
they decided they needed new assist-trophy-people, and- HEY! Are you  
listening? ...Okay, just checking. Anyway, and so..."

_**-2 Hours Later-**_

"...So Tom Nook decided to play the polka on K.K. DJ's house! You  
shoulda seen his face! It was kinda like this... no, like this! Yeah!  
This is it! Anyhow, that's why you never buy an accordion at Cookie's  
garage sale. Just like a piece of junk, it rusts and will later just  
fall apart. I hate accordians, they remind me of spinach waffles,  
which reminds me of this old dog that used to live next to my hole. We  
really hated each other, and he always stole my lunch money when we  
were kids. That reminds me of this weird TV add I saw a while  
back..."

_**-Another 2 Hours Later-**_

"...Turns out she was a lesbian! Dang was that embarrassing! Anyway,  
so I just ate the flowers, then went over to McDonalds and spent the  
rest of the night eating big macs. That's how you get strong! Nothing  
goes down quite like a good ol' big mac! It does add some weight  
though, which is why I strongly recommend rice cakes. They're good,  
healthy, and all-around good for your soul...

_**-...And Yet Another Good 2 Hours Later-**_

"...And THAT'S the story of my life!" Resetti finally finished.

The monsters gave a shout of applause. Sonic-exe wiped a tear away.

"...That... was beautiful. *sniff* You tell the most amazing stories,  
you really do!" he then looked around.

"Um... where'd those guys go that we were trying to kill?"

VvVvVvV

Toon Link grinned. While Resetti had talked for a couple infinite's,  
the five of them managed to wire the storage room with explosives. Now  
here they stood, outside the mansion, ready to pull the switch.

"...Guys? Do you really think we're doing the right thing?" Lucas  
asked, somewhat unsure of the situation.

"Heck yeah! Those freaky things need to die!" Ness replied as he inspected  
all the wiring.

"I know... but we're destroying the storage room, and although Resetti  
will just respawn, we'll be killing him too... it just doesn't seem  
right..." Lucas replied with a sigh.

The others stopped what they were doing and considered this. Ganandorf  
pondered it deeply.

_Maybe we're taking this too far... maybe we should just alert Master_  
_Hand and tell him about the monsters, then just call it a day. Maybe_  
_we should just try to negotiate with Sonic-exe and his army..._

Toon didn't think about it, and pulled the switch.

_Nah._

A loud explosion sounded within the mansion. Lucas sighed.

"That wasn't right."

"Hey, cheer up, Lucas!" Meta Knight replied, overjoyed that the  
horrors were gone. "We just killed an army of flesh-eating freaks!  
Sure we destroyed the storage room, but it's not like the entire  
mansion blew up!"

A much louder, more powerful explosion then sounded.

"Aw crap! The entire mansion just blew up!" Ness exclaimed.

The Smash Mansion crumbled to the ground, pieces of it flying  
everywhere. Meta Knight sighed.

"...I hate Halloween."

Ganandorf glanced over at him. "Well, it could've been worse."

"...How so?"

"Uh..."

"How so?"

"...Nevermind, this is as bad as it gets. But hey, it's not like  
Master Hand will notice. He hardly comes here anymore..."

"**WHAT TH-! WHO DID THIS?**" Master Hand's voice boomed through the area.

"...We're doomed."

**Gnat1: ...And that is the END! Wow... actually, this might be the longest oneshot I've ever done. Either way though, this really wasn't my best writing, so it kinda stunk. Please leave a review. I don't mind constructive criticism, but I HATE FLAMES. So... yeah, leave a review or something. idk, I'm really, REALLY tired right now. Anyway, hope you enjoyed, and although this WAS pretty early, I'd just like to say...**

**...Happy Halloween!**

**-Gnat1**

** (P.S.: If you are unfamiliar with who Slenderman and Sonic-exe are, feel free to look them up. Check out some pictures of them too, if you dare...)**

**(P.P.S.: Here's a small, kinda unnecessary bonus scene...)**

Sonic looked around as he followed the other Smashers through the wrecked mansion. They had all just gotten back from having a night on the  
town, and were surprised to see it in ruins. According to Master Hand;  
Lucas, Ness, Toon Link, Meta Knight, and Ganandorf had blown it up for  
no explainable reason.

"Wow... those five really did a number on it, huh?" he asked aloud.

"Yup. Ugh, what a bunch of idiots..." Snake growled.

Sonic scratched his head. "But... why? Was there any good reason to  
do it, like, at all?"

A pile of rubble suddenly moved before Sonic, and Sonic-exe climbed out.

"Hey there, friend! I'm Sonic-exe , and I like rippin' people up! Oh, have you by any chance seen my glasses?"

Sonic stood there for a minute, staring blankly at his horrific clone,  
before pulling out a bat, and smacking him into nothing.

Ganandorf blinked as he watched from a distance.

"...Why didn't WE do that?"

_**-Fin**_


End file.
